


Telephone

by Silmariën (Starrie_Wolf)



Series: Sheith KINKtober 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, Trapped in Airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Silmari%C3%ABn
Summary: “Hey babe.”“Nnngh,” came the voice over the earpiece. “Shi’o?”Just the sound of Keith’s voice, drowsy and incoherent as it were, was enough to bring a smile to his lips. “Yeah, it’s me.”“D’you re’lise time issit,” slurred Keith.Shiro winced. It was four in the morning at home, which, knowing Keith, meant he’d probably just gotten an hour or so before the call woke him up. But to wait another six hours – or worse, to put the news in something as impersonal as a text message – that was inconceivable.“I need to talk to you.”





	Telephone

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2  
> AU: Trapped in Airport  
> Trope: Bet/Wager  
> Kink: Dirty Talk
> 
> Uploading my Tumblr fics done for Sheith KINKtober 2017. All prompts provided by the Imagine Your OTP web generator. Find the full list [HERE](https://accidentallydidathing.tumblr.com/post/166986256928/sheith-kinktober-2017).

There was nothing to be done; waiting was only delaying the inevitable. Shiro put the phone to his ear and hit speed dial 1.

“Hey babe.”

“ _Nnngh_ ,” came the voice over the earpiece. “Shi’o?”

Just the sound of Keith’s voice, drowsy and incoherent as it were, was enough to bring a smile to his lips. “Yeah, it’s me.”

“D’you re’lise time issit,” slurred Keith.

Shiro winced. It was four in the morning at home, which, knowing Keith, meant he’d probably just gotten an hour or so before the call woke him up. But to wait another six hours – or worse, to put the news in something as impersonal as a text message – that was inconceivable.

“I need to talk to you.”

For a moment he thought Keith had fallen back asleep.

“‘S way too early for phone sex,” complained Keith, sounding marginally more awake.

Shiro flushed. “N-no, well, uh... I’m calling for, uh. Anyway. I’m stuck in the airport, it’s snowing so heavily all flights tonight were cancelled.”

There was a long pause.

“I wish you’d called for phone sex after all,” Keith finally responded.

Shiro tucked the phone into the crook of his neck, tugging on the blinds with his free hand. “I’m sorry,” he said, helplessly, watching the snowstorm rage outside the window of his room at the airport hotel. “They don’t even know how long the planes will be grounded for,” he admitted, wincing again as the silence dragged on. “Keith?”

“I’m here,” Keith was quick to answer, his voice flat and toneless.

Shiro dropped the blinds with a quiet huff, moving to sit on the bed instead. “Can I – make it up to you?” he pitched his voice a little lower, his tone a little huskier, hoping it would be audible on the other side.

There was a pregnant pause, like Keith was contemplating the peace offering. “You could try,” Keith finally drawled, clearly realising where Shiro was headed with that.

Shiro let himself fall backwards onto the bed with a loud thump. “What are you wearing?” he inquired, wriggling into a more comfortable position.

He could almost hear the smirk in Keith’s voice as his boyfriend said, “Your hoodie, and nothing else.”

Shiro inhaled sharply.

Keith did, on occasion, wear Shiro’s clothes to bed when he was away on business trips. Shiro strongly suspected it was to encourage the way Shiro liked to wake him up with a blowjob, if Keith was still asleep when he got back.

He knew the hoodie in question. It was soft and warm, and came down just to Keith’s upper thighs, just barely covering the swell of his cute little butt. Shiro could almost imagine walking into the bedroom after a long-haul flight to see that sprawled over their bed, like a scene straight out of one of his fantasies, and he bet Keith knew exactly what he was doing.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Tease,” he accused.

Keith laughed, the sound warm and throaty through the speakers. “You love it,” he pointed out, not sounding the slightest bit sorry.

Yeah. Hell, yeah, he did. Shiro skimmed his fingers down into his waistband, squeezing at his cock lightly. “Wish you were here,” he murmured, kicking his pants off, exhaling shakily into the phone. “Wish I could see you right now, soft and sleepy in our bed, just the thing I need after a bloody thirteen-hour flight.”

There was an answering sigh from over the phone. “Tell me what you’d do to me,” Keith encouraged.

Shiro picked up the pace a little. He wouldn’t last long, it had been a while already, but since they were doing this –

“I’d push your thighs apart, spread your cheeks open with my palms. You’d make some sleepy little noises, but it’s pretty hard to wake you up, not even if I lick at the rim a little bit.”

Keith’s voice hitched noticeably. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Shiro agreed, squeezing his shaft rhythmically, imagining it was someone else’s hand holding him, someone else in the bed with him. “So I use my tongue a little, and start rimming you properly, and that wakes you up pretty quickly, but you can’t do more than try to shove yourself backwards onto my tongue, whining for more.”

The moan that came through the speakers was the exact sound he expected Keith to make in that position, and that helped make the fantasy more real, helped Shiro speed up his strokes until he came with a groan all over his stomach.

“Shiro,” Keith hissed, followed by a weird crackling noise that sounded like he just dropped the phone.

Shiro waited patiently, until Keith came back on the line again, cursing softly.

“Goodnight, baby.” The term of endearment slipped out easily, like a light kiss pressed against Keith’s hair. “Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, Shiro.”


End file.
